miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 219
The Fiery Flower is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia and her friends plan to set off to the icy North Horn to find Ono, but Raynor tells them that they have to protect themselves against the cold. In Centopia's volcano, they find the unique fiery flower to help protect them. Plot Renzo and Mia have gone fishing at a lake, when Contessa's car breaks down nearby. Contessa calls someone to come fix the car, but no one is able to come on such short notice. Violetta asks why her mother is in such a hurry, and she reminds Violetta that she has a meeting scheduled with the architect regarding developing the farm currently belonging to Renzo. Renzo and Mia happen to show up just then, and Renzo decide to go offer to help out the two. Renzo first tries checking the engine, but as he finds he can't fix it, he offers to give the two a ride home. The two have to sit in the back and get fish stench on their clothes from having to hold onto the buckets of fish Mia and Renzo caught. Returning to the farm, Mia's bracelet begins glowing and she heads upstairs. Violetta is trying to get some of the fish smell off of her clothes, when her necklace activates as well. Mia arrives in Centopia as Yuko and Mo are packing supplies for the trip to the North. Violetta arrives shortly afterwards, expressing her frustration with Mia before commenting that at least the fish stench didn't carry over to her elf form. Tukito shows up and tries to get her attention, but Violetta isn't interested in dealing with him. Rixel shows up, and asks if she has any information. Mia tells the group of the latest riddle, and Mayla informs the group that they don't have everything they need for the expedition, warning them of just how cold the place is. Violetta is uninterested in sharing her knowledge with Rixel, but when he threatens her with his whip, she tells him what she knows of the elves' plans. Mia reaches the conclusion that they may need to ask the Fire Unicorn for help. Violetta catches up to the group, but Mia informs her that the latest adventure might be a bit too dangerous for her. Queen Mayla offers to let Varia spend time with her while the others head to the volcano. Violetta is surprised to learn the plans have changed. As the group head towards the volcano, Mia muses that Varia reminds her of someone she knows from her own world. Mayla asks Varia what she would like to do. Violetta comments that she finds Mayla's behavior odd, since it is so different from how her own mother treats her. Violetta heads out to give a message to Tukito about the elves having changed plans for a moment, before heading back to Mayla, commenting that she is starting to look forward to spending time with her. Meanwhile, Rixel is trying to buy something from Polytheus for the adventure, but Polytheus doesn't have much winter equipment available at the time. Tukito delivers Violetta's message. Mia and the others arrive at the volcano. Mia repeats the riddle from before, and the Fire Unicorn appears before them. Mia explains the situation to the Fire Unicorn, and the Fire Unicorn seems to motion for the group to follow him. The Fire Unicorn leads the group to a special flower that can help keep someone warm no matter how cold it may be, but they can't simply pick it without getting burned and must find another way to get it. Meanwhile, Rixel is making his way through the volcano. Violetta is spending time with Mayla, and talks about her home. Mayla asks if Varia is unhappy where she lives, and Violetta responds that she can't remember the last time her own mother asked how she was feeling. Mia and the others are having trouble figuring out how to retrieve the flower, when Rixel arrives. The group wonder why the Fire Unicorn allowed him to get this far, but the Fire Unicorn implies that he let him in on purpose. Remembering the riddle, Mia realizes they can use Gurga's fireballs to get the flower. Mia and the others are able to trick Gurga's fireballs into helping them get the flower. The elves get the flower and leave, with the Fire Unicorn stopping Rixel from giving chase, before chasing him off. Back at the palace, Violetta asks if she and Mayla can spend time like that again sometime, and Mayla agrees that they should. Mia and the others return, and report their success, although they're unsure of how Rixel knew where to look for them. Mia and Violetta must return to their own worlds. Returning to her own room, Violetta finds her clothes still smell like fish, something her mother comments on as well. Mia heads downstairs, where Renzo and Mario are preparing the fish they caught earlier for dinner. Major Events * Renzo tries to fix Contessa's car, and ends up bringing her and Violetta home. * Rixel comes to Violetta asking if she has information for him. * Violetta tells Rixel the elves plans, but as the elves plans change and they go to the Fire Unicorn instead of the North Horn right away, Violetta is surprised. * Mia tells Varia she reminds her of someone in her world, and Varia is shocked that Mayla is so sweet compared to her mother back on earth. * The Fire Unicorn allows Rixel and Gurga into the volcano so that they can easier retrieve the Fiery Flower. * Violetta wishes she could stay with Mayla. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Though the flower is your desire, you can't posses it but through fire." * In Centopia's Volcano, the Fire Unicorn guards the Fiery Flower, a flower that can keep you warm if you eat one of its petals. Transcript /Transcripit}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2